Ryme City Under Seige!
Ryme City Under Seige! '.is a scare-zone at UKversal's Halloween Horror Nights 21 Gotta Scare Them’ All! Located in The Pokemon City Area of ToonWorld Europe. This Scare-zone has Purple Fog (The R Gas), Broken Taxi's, Smoke and Fire And ''TBA statues are in all the City and Music that has a glitch (The Music play normal, and then Backwards and then Interrupted by some blasting Metal Remix of Double Trouble, TBA, TBA, and TBA and interrupted by Howard Clifford and Team Rocket's Speech.) and all area is grey and choas to fit in a Theme, and also has a scare actors as Scared People in the city have been fused with there Pokémon, mutated animals such as Poke-Hybrids (who were half human half Pokemon hybrids that were created by Howard Clifford, Jessie, and James.), including the minions of Team Rocket and Shadow Pokemon creeping around. History and Location In 2019, During Devomement of the UKversal's Halloween Horror Nights 21 Gotta Scare Them’ All! , there was going to have a scare-zone located in the recently opened Pokemon City based upon the idea that all the villains of such as Howard Clifford, Jessie, and James eventually defeated and killed all of the heroes, all the people in Ryme City have been fused with there Pokémon with their owners, have mixed some humans and Pokemon DNA and created human-Pokemon hybrids. and now wreak havoc on the city. The scarezone was originally going to be called Pokemon Under Seige Extinction!. It was going to mainly focus on the villains in particular; Howard Clifford, Jessie, and James. However, to avoid confusion with another scare-zone, TBA, the scarezone was renamed to just Ryme City Under Seige!. The scarezone would mostly be unchanged however and would still feature many Pokemon villains roaming the streets and would still prominently feature Howard Clifford, Jessie, and James as the leaders of all of the villains. During the development of the event had Nintendo said that if kids came to the event and saw all of their favorite heroes dead or hypnotized, they would stop buying Nintendo Video Games comics because they think that these heroes were dead for real? Because of this, Universal Had an Idea For A Finale Show Called Super SMASH FINALE at Pokemon Circle-Vision 360 Theater Where On The Final day of the event it was an A spooktacular show when The Nintendo Villains are taking over It's up to Ash Pikachu, And TBA who can save the day as It's Pikachu Vs The Nintendo Villains Who Will Win?, At The End Of The Show The Nintendo Villians were defeated by Ash, Tim Pikachu, TBA, and TBA on the final night of the event, they said that they will return again another day (which may be next HHN) as The World Of Nintendo and all the heroes Is Back to normal, TBA During the event, on September 24th, 2019, Panasonic announced it will become the sponsor of both the Pokémon City land and Ryme City Under Siege. TBA. Synopsis/Description The power is out, The gates are down, all the heroes have all been defeated,'' all the people in the city have been fused with there Pokémon with their owners, with the assistance of the R gas Packs of Shadow Pokemon and Haff-Man Haff Poke Hybrids are loose in the city...and there's something very strange, very deadly stalking you as well! Now you're trapped on a decaying, lawless city under siege by the minions of Team Rocket and Howard Clifford! Dare to take a ride on a runaway taxi anyone? Walkthrough The scare-zone is the Pokemon City Area, but into an Abandoned wasteland dump/decaying, lawless City ruled by Howard Clifford, Jessie, and James. all the Pokemon villains had destroyed all the heroes, and signs of that were everywhere, The scare-zone has Purple Fog (The R Gas), Broken Taxis, many trees, and bushes covering buildings, green, red, black and purple lights in the area, chain link fences, smoke and fire and is most things are trashed or destroyed and the sky is Red and Purple. As you walk into this scarezone there will be a statue of Team Rocket, ''TBA's blood-stained hat was hung up on 'Discovery Mountain '''and his Pokemon has been stolen by a petty thief, TBA's backpack laid on a crater on the ground, ''TBA's TBA was everywhere, Ryme City Parade balloons that have the "R" gas, a partly destroyed bridge that was destroyed by Poke-Hybrids (who are half-man and half Pokemon, Some were regular men with pokemon heads and others were a complete fusion of the two) and Shadow Pokemon the rest of the Scared People in the city have been fused with there Pokémon, Shadow Pokemon, Poke-Hybrids, bloody policemen and the minions of Team Rocket as they roamed the streets and huge stages constructed by the villains to stand on. These stages would also spray fire into the air. Scareactors on top of buildings would shoot flamethrowers There were also people camouflaged with the surrounding plants Scareactors * Howard Clifford * Jessie * James * Camouflaged Plant People * Gary * Giovanni * N * Dr. Namba * The Minions of Team Rocket (Such As Cassidy, TBA, TBA, TBA TBA) * Guzzlord * Lusamine * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Scared People Who Have Been Turned Into Pokemon (Such As) * Lucy Stevens (Psyduck) * TBA Poke-Hybrids (Such As) The Poke-Hybrids were most of them were half human half Pokemon hybrids that were created by Howard Clifford, Jessie, and James. Some of the Poke-Hybrids had human bodies and Pokemon heads. * Char-Man (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Bulba-Man (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Squi-Man (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Namrettel (A Puppet Scaretor seen in '''Detective Pikachu: Creatures After Dark! '''Mix Of Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise) (Fun fact: the name is Rob Letterman's last name backward) * Tery-otto (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Garde-Women (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Psy-Man (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Rocket Pikachu's (half human half Pokemon hybrids, TBA) * Jiggly-Hybrids (half human half Pokemon hybrids, TBA) * Hound-Wolf (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Gre-Slashers (half human half Pokemon hybrids, TBA) * TBA-Tor (half human half Pokemon hybrids, TBA) * TBA * Talon-Fire (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * GroScorSob (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Bear-aring (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Nido-Clones (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Chan-Sawers (half human half Pokemon hybrid, TBA) * Melting Face Monsters (Such As TBA) * Phantom Hybrids (Such As TBA) * Mutant TBA * Twisted TBA * ''TBA'' * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Shadow Pokemon (Such As) * Burterfree * Bulbasaur * Charizard * Squirtle * Kingler * Primeape * Muk * 30 Tauros * Lapras * Snorlax * Togetic * Goldeen * Staryu * Starmie * Horsea * Psyduck * Politoed * Azurill * Steelix * Geodude * Crobat * Vulpix * Venonat * Marill * Scyther * Heracross * Bayleef * Quilava * Totodile * Noctowl * Donphan * Corsola * Gyarados * Caserin * Forretress * Swellow * Sceptile * Corphish * Torkoal * Glalie * Blaziken * Beautifly * Skitty * Venusaur * Munchlax * Wartortle * Glaceon * Ludicolo * Marshtomp * Sudowoodo * Staraptor * Torterra * Infernape * Buizel * Gliscor * Gible * Piplup * Ambipom * Buneary * Pachu * Mamoswine * Quilava * Togekiss * Croagunk * Chansey * Unfezant * Oshawott * Pignite * Snivy * Scraggy * Leavanny * Palpitoad * Boldore * Krookodile * Axew * Excadrill * Emolga * Dragonite * Gible * Pansage * Crustle * Stunfisk * Greninja * Talonflame * Hawlucha * Noivern * Braixen * Pancham * Sylveon * Bunnelby * Dedenne * Chespin * Luxray Attractions Open In The Scarezone Area 'UEX '= Universal Express 'SR '= Single Riders * '''Pokemon Snap Safari - '''An omnimover dark ride based off the Pokémon Snap game. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Sponsor: '''FujiFilm ''UEX'' * 'Detective Pikachu: Creatures After Dark! '('''SR)- A slot car-type dark/thrill ride (Takes Place At Detective Pikachu Adventure) - Hop on a runaway taxi if you wish, and TBA. This ain’t your ordinary taxi ride... . Height Restriction: '''42' '''Sponsor: '''General Motors ''UEX'' * 'Pikachu Run '- a Vekoma junior roller coaster. '''Map info: '''Aboard on a Pikachu coaster for a quick-dashing ride. '''Theme: Pikachu Height restriction: '''38’ ''UEX'' * '''PokeMountain - '''A MACK Rides log flume/dark ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height Restriction: '''38’ '''Note: '''It Is similar to Splash Mountain at Magic Kingdom. '''Sponsor: '''Fanta ''UEX'' * '''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Ride - '''An ATS Systems trackless dark ride based off Rare’s video game series of the same name. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height Restriction: '''35’ ''UEX'' * '''Pokemon Journey - '''an ATLAS motion simulator ride. '''Map Info: TBA. Height Restriction: '''40' '''Note: '''It is similar to Star Tours. '''Presented by: '''Microsoft ''UEX'' * 'Discovery Mountain '('''SR) '- '''An Indoor Intamin Blitz Coaster. '''Map Info: '''Blast off into the dark reaches of space to find the legendary space Pokemon, dodge meteors, and flip upside down five times! '''Height Restriction: '''44’ '''Map Info: '''It is similar to Space Mountain: De La Terra De La Luna at Disneyland Paris. 'UEX' * 'Gardevoir’s Scary Adventure '- An ATS Systems Dark Ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Note: '''It is similar to Snow White’s Scary Adventures at Disneyland. 'UEX' * '''Untitled' Coaster (SR) - A record-breaking B&M Inverted Coaster themed to TBA. Map Info: Soar through the skies on this record-breaking roller coaster experience! Height restriction: 54" Theme: TBA. UEX * Rocket Battle Arena - 'An interactive battle area (Takes Place At Pokemon Battle Arena) - ''TBA * 'Team R Headquarters '(Takes place at The Big Roastin' Char's/Pokémon Center) - Deep within the jungles of Pokemon City You'' Venture into the labyrinth-like secret hideout of the malevolent Team Rocket and Howard Clifford have taken over the Pokémon Center who's bent on mindless destruction as where in secret hideout the bodies of the heroes are strung up as Trophies where they create top-secret genetic experiments that have gone horribly wrong, creating hideous mutants Half-Human, Half-Pokemon and creating Shadow Pokemon... and all evil as some of the Heros who are kidnapped or killed are tuned into minions of Team Rocket Will You Be Next? ''TBA. Shows Open In The Scarezone Area * '''The Villains Carnage! (Takes place at Sunset PokeStage) - The Nintendo Villains''' are taking over Pokemon City/Halloween Horror Nights in a blaze of murderous mayhem with there armies of feared followers as they're on the hunt for there next batch of killer acts. ('''Show Times: 8:00 pm, 9:00 pm, 10:00 pm, 11:00 pm, 12:00 am, 1:00 am) * The Villains Invasion Parade! (Takes place at Pokemon City, FiddleGriff Zone, Cartoon Network Boardwalk and Springfield U.S.A) - The streets come alive with this ghoulish procession of Halloween images that will haunt you forever, TBA. (Show Times: 8:30 pm,10:30 pm, 12:30 am, 1:30 am) * Nintendo's Super SMASH FINALE! Presented in Circle-Vision 360 '(Takes place at Pokemon Circle-Vision 360 Theater) A spooktacular one night show when The Nintendo Villains are taking over It's up to Ash Pikachu, And ''TBA who can save the day. ('''Show Times: 1:00 am) Trivia: This Show Only Shown At The Last Day Of The HHN event. Background Area Musics * Ryme City Under Seige! BGM * Pokemon City BGM (In Revered) * Merge To One * PokeHybird Areas Trivia: * This scarezone won scarezone of the year in 2019 * The Team R Headquarters maze's plot is a lot similar to Project Evilution from 2002 especially the plot of human/animal hybrids it's also a lot simaler to Maximum Carnage where villains try to attack guests. * This is the first scare-zone located in Pokemon City * This scare-zone Is A Mix Of Island Under Siege and JP Extinction at Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear * This is the only scare-zone to have a sponsor, that being Panasonic, since it also sponsors the land. * TBA Category:ToonWorld Europe Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Pokemon Category:UKversal Category:Scarezones Category:Halloween attractions Category:Halloween